Comment les anges viennent-ils au monde ?
by oOSourwolfOo
Summary: Résumé : Et si Castiel avait la réponse à la question de Dean ? Comment les anges viennent-ils au monde ? OS
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Comment les anges viennent-ils au monde ?

 **Genre :** Humour

 **Rating :** Rien à signaler vraiment...

 **Couple :** Aucun

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est un OS, il n'y aura qu'un seul chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

 **Spoiler :** Aucun

 **Résumé :** Et si Castiel avait la réponse à la question de Dean ? Comment les anges viennent-ils au monde ? OS

 **Ma bêta :** Un grand merci à Alice (Asmodeus) my master ! Pour cette correction !  
.

* * *

.

 ** _"_ _Comment naisses les anges_ _"  
_**.

* * *

.

.

.

. **  
\- Tu es l'ange de l'espoir...**

 **\- Non, je suis l'ange du jeudi.** _Soupira Castiel._

 **\- Pourquoi du jeudi ?**

Dean n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi chaque ange avait un jour attitré, ce n'était pas spécialement un truc qui le passionnait. Pourtant, il voulait savoir pourquoi ce jour-là...

 **\- C'est le jour où je suis né Dean.**

 **\- Parce que les anges ne sont pas "créés" ?** _Dit-il surpris, lui qui pensait que les anges étaient fabriqués sur commande par Dieu._ **Genre, vous ne venez pas d'une machine à ange ?**

 **\- Une... Une machine à ange ?** _Castiel écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire pour la première fois, se foutant ouvertement de la gueule de son protégé._ **Tu penses réellement que les anges sont nés dans des machines ? Et les humains, ils sont nés dans des choux ?!**

En voyant l'hilarité de son meilleur ami, le chasseur fronça les sourcils, vexé. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de gronder en détournant le regard. Castiel n'avait pas fini de rire, il n'en pouvait plus et il avait beau essayer de se reprendre, c'était impossible.

\- **Vas-y moque toi Cassoulet, mais en attendant, on ne sait pas comment tu es venu au monde** **des anges, putain d'emplumé.** _Râla le Winchester._

Ledit Cassoulet releva la tête vers lui surpris, pourquoi ce surnom ? Il soupira en s'installant sur la chaise du vieux motel, il était temps d'expliquer aux Winchester comment les anges avaient été créés. Il vit la curiosité de Sam, qui jusque la avait gardé le silence. Le jeune s'installa à table avec eux en fixant leurs amis.

 **\- Il faut savoir que Gabriel est le dernier archange à être venu au monde, c'est le petit dernier. Mais je suis le dernier ange de la création, je suis le plus jeune...** _Souffla le brun en s'installant avec eux._ _Je suis né comme chacun d'entre vous, cependant, il faut savoir que les anges n'ont pas de sexe, ils sont... Comment dire... Il semblait chercher ses mots, limite perdu._ **Ah oui asexués !**

Sam qui avait pris une gorgée de son soda s'étouffa, recrachant le liquide pétillant par son nez, ce qui arracha une grimace à son frère.

 **\- Attends... Comme les plantes ?** _Questionna le cadet choqué._

 **\- On peut dire ça comme ça... Mais oui.** _Répondit Cas'._

 **\- Oh mon dieu !** _Rit Dean en voyant l'air sérieux de l'emplumé et choqué de son frangin._

 **\- S'il te plaît, ne blasphème pas Dean.** _Soupira Castiel._

Le blond ne pouvait pas contenir son rire, il se tordit en deuxen éclatant d'avantage de rire. L'ange du jeudi fit quelque chose auquel personne ne s'attendait, il empoigna la tête de l'aîné Winchester pour la faire s'écraser dans sa tarte préférée. Soudainement, la pièce fut silencieuse et Castiel avait disparu dans un bruissement d'ailes.

 **\- Oh Castiel, que ton règne soit tartifié.** _Murmura Sam, avant de rire à son tour._

 **\- Va te faire foutre !** _Cria Dean vexé avant d'aller dans la salle de bain le visage couvert de tarte à la myrtille._

Au final, ils ne savaient toujours pas comment les anges étaient venus au monde, mais Sam était sûr d'une chose, il adorait encore plus Castiel !


	2. J'arrête, désolé

Hello mes petits loups !

.Comme vous l'avez remarquer, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié. J'aimerais vous rassurer en vous disant que c'est rien, que c'est juste une période de vide. C'est peut-être le cas au fond, cependant je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra. J'ai plus spécialement envie d'écrire ou du moins, de continuer ce que j'ai en cours. Je ne vais pas vous mentir mes fanfictions prennent fin ici, je ne vais sûrement pas les continuer. Je tien à remercié tout ceux qui ont suivis mes écrits et les ont commenté, ceux qui ont pris le temps de me dire ce qu'ils en pensaient vraiment et qui m'ont toucher. Je tien à m'excuser pour ceux qui patiente depuis un moment pour avoir la suite, de toute façon il y a pleins de fic cool sur le site, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour. Je vous propose quelques-uns de mes auteurs préférés en échange de ma disparition :  
.

.

.

* * *

.  
barjy02 (mon ultime coup de cœur!)  
Vampirou  
Darness K. M  
MammaDiva  
LydiaMartin33430

..Vous inquiétez pas, je garde mon compte pour mettre des reviews et répondre aux mps ! Merci encore d'avoir suivi mon parcours (qui fut des plus courts), je vous aime profondément (non pas à ce point bande de pervers).

.  
Votre serviteur.

The Trickster


End file.
